1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a centrifugal separator with rotor model name displaying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A centrifugal separator having a display such as an LCD (liquid crystal display) is known. The LCD is provided for displaying a radius of the rotor, centrifugal acceleration (xc3x97g) of the rotating rotor, and centrifugal effect (gxc3x97sec). Moreover, the LCD displays a list of usable rotors with data from a ROM (read-only memory). In this case, data of the usable rotors are arranged in accordance with the types or model name and the maximum rotating speeds of the rotors. The data is displayed in response to a user operation for requesting the list using the data stored before shipping.
The user selects one of the usable rotors from the list on the display to use an operation function for obtaining the rotating speed and an interval which is necessary for separating the sample, or to perform variable functions.
This prior art centrifugal separator can display the model names of rotors in the market that are previously stored in the ROM, in a list image. However, this prior art centrifugal separator cannot display a model name of a new model rotor in the list image. This is because though the rotor number, the maximum rotation speed, a rotation radius are stored while the data regarding the new model rotor is stored in the RAM, the model name of the new model rotor is not stored. Thus, if the user commands displaying a list including model names of rotors, generally, only model names stored in the ROM are displayed. Further, another prior art centrifugal separator is known. This centrifugal separator displays data of rotors stored in the ROM and the RAM by dealing the rotor number of the new model rotor stored in the RAM in the same manner as the model names stored in the RAM. That is, the model number of the new model rotor is displayed as the model name. This structure provides selection of the new model rotor with the rotor number in the list. However, the rotor number is not model name, the user cannot know the model name from the list. For example, it is assumed that one user registers the rotor as xe2x80x9crotor 1xe2x80x9d, though this user knows the model name of the rotor 1, other users cannot know the model name of the rotor 1 from the list image. Moreover, the rotor number of the new model rotor is displayed in the list image after the model names of the rotors in the market stored in the ROM. Thus, the user must operate keys for displaying and indicating the rotor number to select the new model rotor.
Still another centrifugal separator having a rotor identifying sensor for identifying the rotor and a ROM storing data of rotors is known. Identifying is effected by using the rotor identifying sensor or inputting the identifying data. The data corresponding the identified rotor is read from the ROM to check the inputted rotating speed to provide a correct centrifugal separation condition. Moreover, initial data for a new model of a rotor may be inputted to a centrifugal separator by the user to use the new rotor.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a superior centrifugal separator.
According to the present invention, a first aspect of the present invention provides a centrifugal separator comprising: a motor for rotating one of first and second changeable rotors; input means for inputting first data of said first changeable rotors, said first data of said first changeable rotors including model names, respectively; display means; first memory means, which is writable and readable, for storing said first data; and second memory means, which is read-only type, for previously storing second data of said second changeable rotors, said second data including model names, respectively, wherein said display means displays said model names of said first and second changeable rotors from said first memory means and said second memory means in a list image.
According to the present invention, a second aspect of the present invention provides a centrifugal separator based on the first aspect, wherein each of said first and second data further includes the maximum rotating speed corresponding to said each of said changeable rotors, a rotation radius corresponding to said each of said changeable rotor, and a rotor identification number corresponding to each of said changeable rotors.
According to the present invention, a third aspect of the present invention provides a centrifugal separator based on the first aspect, wherein said first memory means comprises an EEPROM (electrically erasable programmable read-only memory).
According to the present invention, a fourth aspect of the present invention provides a centrifugal separator based on the first aspect, wherein said display means displays said model names of said first changeable rotors with priority to said model names of said second changeable rotors.
According to the present invention, a fifth aspect of the present invention provides a centrifugal separator based on the first aspect, wherein said display means displays said model names of said first changeable rotors and said model names of said second changeable rotors at different areas on said list image, respectively.
According to the present invention, a sixth aspect of the present invention provides a centrifugal separator based on the first aspect further comprising arranging means for classifying each of said first and second data into classes in accordance with each of said model names and arranging said first and second data in each class in order of the maximum rotating speed, wherein said display means displays said model names of said first and second changeable rotors every class in order of the maximum rotating speed in a list image.
According to the present invention, a seventh aspect of the present invention provides a centrifugal separator comprising: a motor for rotating one of first and second changeable rotors; input means for inputting first data of said first changeable rotors; display means; first memory means, which is writable and readable, for storing said first data; and second memory means, which is read-only type, for storing second data of said second changeable rotors in advance, wherein said display means displays said first data from said first memory means with priority to said second data from said second memory means.